CityField High
by yuno47
Summary: The Power Puff Girls are finally ready for high school! Professor Utonium has decided to send them to a boarding school, far away. The girls are both delighted and nervous for their life at the new school, but when they arrive they find it is not as it seems. They make new friends, both new and old and uncover the deep secrets of the school, along with the mystery appearance !
1. I

On the first of September, three girls sat in a car, one in the passenger seat and two in the back. Flashes of yellow wheat fields and country forests passed them by as they stared out the windows. Driving the car was a man no older than forty five, but definitely looked older. In the front seat was a girl with long, straight red hair and enchanting light pink eyes. She was wearing a white t shirt with a pink sweater and blue jeans. She looked tired, as she stayed up all night packing for the girl in the backseat with the short black hair. The girl with the short black hair had pretty emerald eyes and an irascible temper. She was wearing a plain white t-shirt with a light green jean jacket and ripped jeans. She was sleeping in the backseat. Next to her was a blonde, blue eyed girl wearing a light blue sweater and black jeans. She was playing with her high blonde pigtails absentmindedly as she looked out the window. The three girls could not be more different, both on the outside and inside, but they seemed to fit in naturally with each other. They rode in silence until the blue-eyed girl decided to speak.

"I'm so excited for this new school! I wonder what kind of people we'll meet! I wish it didn't have to be so far away from you, Professor." said the girl with a frown.

"Well, you can always come back for the holidays. And girls, this school is...special. After your incident at graduation last year, I've decided this boarding school would be the best place for you. This school, Cityfield Academy, is for students more like you. Some may have special abilities, or be highly talented at different things. I think you'll enjoy it here." said the man in the front seat.

"Thank you for the opportunity, Professor." said the girl in the front seat with a smile. The black-haired girl in the back rolled her green eyes, but said nothing.

"It's too bad Bunny won't be able to go to high school." said Bubbles, the blonde who spoke before.

This made the ginger girl in the front turn completely in her seat to face her.

"I don't ever want to hear you mention that name again." hissed the girl.

"Oh what's wrong, Blossom? Still feeling guilty after ten years?" said the green-eyed girl in the backseat.

"Buttercup, you'd better shut your mouth before I shut it for you." said Blossom, her pink eyes narrowed.

"Oh what are you gonna do, throw your book at me?" said Buttercup, gesturing to the thick book in Blossom's lap.

"You know what?! I just might." said Blossom, hurling the book at her sister. This elicited a scream from Buttercup, who lunged at her. Bubbles was caught in the middle, trying to break them up.

"BOTH OF YOU SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP. DO NOT MAKE ME PULL THIS CAR OVER." Shouted the man in the front, their father. He gave Buttercup a stern look through the mirror and she sat back angrily, crossing your arms. "Your incessant fighting is the reason why I'm sending you here. You need to learn to control yourselves! We discussed this after graduation. " said the man sternly.

"We're sorry, Professor! Please don't be mad at us." frowned Bubbles. The man took a deep breath to compose himself. He was getting older and didn't have much of a grip on his three little daughters anymore. His situation was the typical parents' dilemma, where parents often lost their influence over their children to hormones and mood swings. He was having a harder time than usual, because his children were superhuman.

The ride continued in silence until they reached the school. It was massive and looked like an old cathedral. It was both stone and dark oak with a long winding walkway leading up to the massive doors. The man helped the girls carry their bags down the walkway, up the stone stairs and into the building.

The girls were still silent, looking around in awe. The school looked like a mix between a normal high school and an old church. The windows were stained glass, but there were wooden lockers lining the hallways. The woman in the main office gave them their dorm numbers and led them to their dorms. Each girl was in her own dorm with a private bathroom.

The dorm rooms were medium sized, with a clear glass window and a desk underneath it lining the back wall. In the corner next to the door, there was a queen-sized bed and drawers for clothes underneath it. They looked like normal dorm rooms. On the bed, each girl had the same uniform, but in their signature colors. Blossom had light pink, Bubbles sky blue and Buttercup emerald green.

Next to the uniform was a copy of their schedule and the school calendar. On the back page of the calendar, there was a timetable for breakfast, morning classes, lunch, afternoon classes, free time, dinner, and finally the curfew. There was also a thick school rulebook, but Blossom was the only girl who read it.

The three sisters said their goodbyes to their father and focused on unpacking their rooms and decorating their dorms. They all finished at around the same time and left their rooms to wait for one another in the hallway. It was mainly empty, but there were other freshman girls moving in. Some of them looked oddly similar to them, and others completely different. One girl looked particularly special. She was tall, with long straight black hair and deep brown monolid eyes. She was very pretty and very excited to be here.

"Hello! I'm Kuki. What's your name?" Said the asian girl to Bubbles. Bubbles cheerfully smiled back at her.

"I'm Bubbles! These are my sisters, Buttercup and Blossom. We were about to get lunch! Do you want to come with us?" said Bubbles, not thinking to ask her sisters first. Buttercup made a confused and annoyed face, wondering who exactly was this random girl and why she's talking to them. Blossom decided to make an effort to make a friend.

"I like your outfit." said Blossom, gesturing to the happy girl's clothing. Kuki wore an oversized emerald green sweater with a black skirt and black converse. Buttercup liked the sweater very much, but said nothing.

"Of course! I just got here, but I can unpack later. I'd love to come with you guys." smiled Kuki. Her peppy tone was already beginning to annoy Buttercup. "I think my friend Abby is getting food too. You guys would love her!"

The four of them talked on the way down to the dining hall. The three sisters introduced themselves fully and explained their backstories as superheroines. Bubbles did most of the talking with additions from Blossom and sarcastic comments from Buttercup. Kuki introduced herself as a former KND operative, an organization of child agents focused on saving the world and preventing disaster. She was decommissioned from the agency last year when she turned thirteen. She had just finished her backstory when they reached the dining hall.

The dining hall was massive, with a high ceiling and walls decorated with pictures of past students and large windows. There were rows of tables and in the back, a large buffet-style kitchen where students could choose what they wanted to eat. The food with seemingly endless, ranging from breakfast to dessert and even snack foods like popcorn and candy. There was a built-in coffee shop and bakery. The four girls decided to meet back up at the first table on the left after finding their lunch.

After fifteen minutes, they all met up at the table by the window. Blossom was carrying a strawberry-raspberry smoothie, Bubbles had a blueberry-lemon cake, Buttercup had chocolate mint cookies and Kuki just wanted popcorn. With her popcorn, Kuki brought her friend Abby.

Abby was tall and dark skinned, with her curly black hair tied down in a braid. She was wearing a dark blue t-shirt with high waisted black jeans and white converse. She wore a red hat and large hoop earrings. She was very beautiful, and her deep brown eyes were calm as she introduced herself as Abigail Lincoln. She spoke with a distinct american accent.

"I was Supreme Leader of the KND, which Kuki told you about. Like her, I was decommissioned at thirteen, two years ago. It's about to be three years on September 15th." said Abby wistfully. Blossom immediately seemed interested when Abby mentioned being a leader.

"I was-still am-the leader of the PowerPuff Girls, our superhero team!" smiled Blossom.

"Since when were _you_ the leader? I remember it very differently." said Buttercup, picking disinterestedly at her nails. Blossom turned to face her green-eyed sister, ready with a witty comeback but was interrupted by Bubbles.

"Please, Buttercup. Don't start this again." sighed the blonde. Buttercup said nothing more. The girls got along very well, especially Bubbles and Kuki. Blossom and Abby were chatting interestedly, sharing strategical battle tactics. Buttercup felt left out, so she said that she was going to get a drink and left the cafeteria.

Buttercup wandered around the school, bored. There were students running about, both new and returning, but she wasn't interested in them. She resented Kuki and Abby for stealing her sisters away. Blossom and Bubbles were the only friends she had left, and she often felt left out as a kid when Blossom and Bubbles ran off to play together. You know what they say, three's a crowd.

Suddenly, she found herself face to face with a very familiar boy. He looked a bit like her, but he had grown significantly since the last time they'd met. He cut his spiky black hair to a more flattering look and he was more muscular. However, she could still see that it was the same five year old boy she fought with endlessly in his forest green eyes. She was speechless. How could he have changed so much in just one summer? He was wearing black ripped jeans with a forest green sweatshirt and untied, dirty, white sneakers that seemed to be on the brink of falling apart. She froze in her tracks. If he was here, his infamous brothers should be nearby. As much as she hated to admit it, she didn't think she could win a fight with all three of them.

"Buttercup?" said the boy. His voice was noticeably deeper and his slight stutter was gone. He was handsome, in a scruffy bad-boy kind of way. The way he carried himself was completely different. He seemed more...composed. He definitely wasn't shaking out of pure energy anymore.

Buttercup didn't know what to say. She didn't know what to do or how to feel. These boys were her sister's enemies, and she had a very intimate history with them. They started out as pure enemies, but became friends after teaming up to defeat the Power Punk Girls. After briefly dating and almost destroying Townsville in a fight in eighth grade, they were separated and forbidden to see each other over the summer. And now they'll be at the same high school, in the same classes.

"Yeah." said Buttercup. Butch moved to say something. Maybe he was going to apologize, maybe he was going to tease her, whatever it was, Buttercup had no time for it. "Where are your brothers?" she asked.

"In the dining hall. They wanted to grab something. We just got here. Look, Buttercup, I have to tell you something-" said Butch, but he was cut off by Buttercup flying past him. Brick and Blossom left things on even worse terms, and them simply seeing each other would be enough to start a fight. Before she could escape him, Butch grabbed her ankle.

"Buttercup! Stop, I've gotta say something-" Butch tried again, but Buttercup shot him a glare.

"Stop? The Butch I know doesn't know that word, even after it's been shouted at him." she cut him off, poison dripping from her words. She pried his fingers off his ankle and ran back to the dining hall, almost getting lost along the way.

By the time she reached the dining hall, she was too late. Butch's brothers had already found her sisters. The tension between Blossom and one of the boys was so intense that the people beginning to crowd around them. Bubbles was trying in vain to hide at one of the the back tables with Kuki, but the other boy saw right through her. He took a step towards them, but Abby reached a hand out.

"Back up, buddy." said Abby, her eyes narrowed. She wasn't sure what was going on, but she knew it wasn't good.

"What are you doing here?! I thought we made it clear we never wanted to see you again?" asked Blossom, her arms crossed. He stepped forward, leaning in closer to her face. Like his brother Butch, Brick had grown up as well. He still wore his trademark brick red hat. His red hair was long, but shorter than Blossom's, which fell to her waist. He was wearing a brick red sweatshirt with black jeans and converse. He was different than even last summer. He smelled vaguely of firewood.

"We didn't come here for you, princess. We came here for an education." said Brick, crossing his arms. Blossom laughed sarcastically, bitterly.

"An education? So you've learned a new word! No amount of studying could put thoughts into your empty brain. Believe me, I've tried." said Blossom coldly, taking a step forward. Even though they were fighting, they seemed to fit together like fire and ice.

"You didn't think that last year." said Brick, a small cocky smile twitching at his face.

"You're lucky I can control myself." said Blossom, inhaling a quick, sharp breath.

"Just like last summer when you destroyed the city because you were pissed off at me? What was that about again? Should I say in front of your new friends?" teased Brick.

"You're testing my patience. If you say _anything_ about graduation, I'll make it so you can't ever speak again." threatened Blossom. Her face was growing hot with embarrassment and anger. Brick took a step back.

"Besides, I wanted to tell you something. They're here." said Brick, suddenly taking on a serious tone.

"Who?" asked Blossom, put off by his change in demeanor.

"Them. The Power Punk Girls." said Brick. At that moment, three figures appeared in the doorway.

"Thanks for the introduction, Bricky. I'll take it from here." cackled the leader.

All three Power Puff Girls paled. They couldn't believe it. It was really them, the Power Punk Girls, after all these years. And they were ready to finish what they'd started.


	2. II

The Power Punk Girls stood in the doorway for a minute. Like everyone, they too had grown up. They looked similar to their counterparts, yet entirely different all the same. The leader, Berserk, had messy, long red hair and scarlet eyes. She was wearing a scarlet turtleneck with a black and red plaid skirt and boots. Besides her trademark scarlet hair ribbons, she had on sunglasses, even though she was indoors. She called it a power move, her sisters called it stupid.

On her left was Brat, the most annoying sister. Her long blonde hair had grown longer and she tied it up into two high pigtails and she had cobalt blue eyes. Her outfit was simple. She wore only a cobalt sweater dress and black knee-high heels. On her wrists were her signature hoop-bracelets, and she also wore hoops as earrings.

On the other side of Berserk was Brute, the most violent sister. Her black hair was styled in a short yet spiky pixie cut and her eyes were juniper green. She wore a tight black dress under a green flannel jacked. She had her signature fishnets and heels, along with a spiky choker.

"Nice to see you here. It looks we'll have some fun this year, huh girls?" laughed Berserk, turning to her sisters.

"This year is going to be a total shitshow." mumbled Buttercup, not taking her eyes off of Brute.

"You can say that again." sighed Blossom. "What do you want, Berserk?"

"Me? Whatever do you mean?" said Berserk dramatically. She was teasing Blossom, as she always does.

"Whatever, Berserk. I just want food, stop playing with these idiots." whined Brat, moving toward the kitchen.

"Don't tell me what to do." mumbled Berserk, but she followed. Blossom and Buttercup decided that it would be best if they got out while they still could and explored the nearby town before school tomorrow. Back at Bubbles's table, Boomer was still struggling to get past Abby.

Boomer's hair was still parted in the middle, but he wore it much better. He was wearing a dark blue sweatshirt and black jeans, just like his brother Brick. His concerned eyes were a deep blue as he kept is gaze on Bubbles. He wanted to talk to her, to explain himself for what happened last summer, but he just couldn't get past Abby.

"Bubbles obviously doesn't want to see you, and I don't either. So get out with your troublemaker brothers right now, or we're going to have a problem." threatened Abby, who was on her last nerve. Boomer was about to protest once again, but Brick dragged him back.

"Come on, idiot. We'll figure this out later." said Brick and the brothers left. Bubbles and Kuki came out of hiding and rejoined the group.

"What kinda trouble did you girls get yourselves into?" sighed Abby.

"Trust me, it's better not to ask. We're not even done yet. If the Power Punks and Rowdy Ruffs are here, the Rowdy Rights must be too. They're okay though." said Blossom.

"I hope we don't run into them. I've had enough superheroes and villains for today. Now I just want s coffee." groaned Buttercup.

"It's not good to drink coffee now, you'll stay up at night." warned Blossom.

"I always stay up at night." argued Buttercup.

"It's because you're always drinking coffee." countered Blossom. Buttercup opened her mouth to argue but then shook her head.

"You know what? You're not my mom. I can do whatever I want now." said Buttercup. Blossom was about to argue, but Bubbles gave her a look saying that she probably shouldn't. Blossom said nothing more.

"Coffe in the city is a great idea! How about we go to a cafe and we can bring the rest of my friends for you guys to meet?" offered Kuki.

"That sounds like a great idea! Let's go." accepted Bubbles. The five of them left for the city. The Power Puff girls decided that for the first time in their lives, they'll take the train, since Kuki and Abby can't fly.

The city was beautiful, with endless skyscrapers and old-fashioned buildings. It was a bridge between new and old. The perfect playground. They wandered around until finding a cute coffee shop called The Bean. After ordering, they all sat down with their drinks.

"So. Tell me about these Power Punk Girls. Who are they?" asked Abby. Buttercup groaned and Bubbles covered her eyes.

"The Power Punk Girls, or PPNKG for short, are our counterparts. They're from Vilestown in a parallel universe. You'd think this makes us safe, but we can visit each other through a mirror in our attic. The Power Punks are the ultimate supervillains. They've gotten so strong that we even had to team up with the Rowdy Ruffs, the boys you just met, to defeat them. Berserk is my counterpart. She's very smart, but also a huge bitch. While my ingredient is everything nice, hers is everything nasty. Brat is Bubbles's counterpart. She's stupid and obnoxious, made of salt. Finally, Brute. She's incredibly violent and made of vinegar. I'd be careful around her. These girls are not to be messed with." explained Blossom.

"I remember you mentioning the Rowdy Right Boys. What are those?" asked Kuki.

"They also live in Vilestown. They're good guys, like us. The counterpart to the Rowdy Ruff Boys. They used to be really weak, but I think they've gotten better. There's Blake, who's kind and charming. Then Bash, who's cold and really smart. Then Breaker, who's funny and charming. They're all really great guys!" said Bubbles.

"Enough about us. What about _your_ friends?" asked Buttercup.

"Well, our leader was Nigel Uno. He's really smart and a great leader, but really paranoid. I didn't know him before the KND. He's from England, so he talks with one of them accents. Then Hoagie Gilligan. He's really smart. Like crazy smart. He's a nerd who makes dumb jokes that aren't funny, but he's my best friend. He always has these crazy inventions and is an amazing pilot. After Kuki, it's Wally Beetles. He's kinda like an Australian Buttercup. He's one of the best people I know at fighting, even if he is kinda dumb. The only thing he's good at besides fighting is sports, actually. Then it's just me. There are dozens of other operatives that were decommissioned with me, but that's not important." explained Abby.

"Nigel seems cool! I'd like to meet him." said Blossom.

"You will, when they get here. I texted Hoagie and he said they'd be about twenty minutes." replied Abby.

"Guys, don't you think the city seems kinda quiet for the middle of the day?" commented Bubbles. "I mean, where are all the people?"

Bubbles was right. There was nobody in the coffee shop, even the barista left. The streets were empty, with the occasional newspaper blowing by. Not even a car passing by or any city birds chirping. Blossom began to get an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Within the next minute, they heard a large BOOM. They looked out the cafe window to see half of the skyscraper next to them erupting in brilliant orange flames. Debri and pieces of metal rained down on the sidewalk, crushing the newspaper that they watched tumble by.

"What the hell was that?!" yelled Buttercup.

"It looks like the work of a supervillain. Come on girls, let's go!" said Blossom, standing up. Her two sisters stood up next to her and Blossom turned to Abby.

"We can handle this, it's basically been our every day since we were five. Focus on finding your friends and we can meet back at the school." said Blossom. Abby nodded and the three girls ran out the door and took off into the sky in flashes of pink, blue and green.

As the three sisters approached the bulding, they saw a beautiful woman standing in the flames. Her long platinum hair was whipping around in the wind and her enchanting red eyes watched the girls. She was tall and muscular, wearing a long sleeved black crop top and a black miniskirt with knee-high boots.

Blossom studied her and decided that she reminded her of Sedusa.

"Superheroes! Finally, something fun!" exclaimed the villain. "I am Sister Sin!" said the woman haughtily.

"Sister Sin?" repeated Bubbles.

"Okay. Where are all the people?" asked Blossom skeptically.

"It's so refreshing to see a new face." grinned Sister Sin. "You're going to learn just how special this city is, little girl. The villains work together."

"Work together? But you're villains! You don't listen to anyone!" said Buttercup. She was obviously confused. Blossom was silent.

"Every Sunday, Sister Sin gets her turn at the city. Everyone here knows that, and that's the way it's been since I've got here. That's why you won't find a lot of people outside during the week. Or ever." laughed Sister Sin.

"Blossom, let's crush her! Talk is cheap, let's end this!" glared Buttercup. Blossom was still silent, taking a moment to think. Buttercup turned back to face her sister. "Hello?! Earth to Blossom!"

Blossom glared at Buttercup. "I'm thinking!"

"Screw this, I'm going!" said Buttercup and she clapped her hands together. After rubbing her hands faster, she spread them apart, creating a fireball which she hurled at Sister Sin. Sister Sin stood there, her figure visible through the smoke. All three sisters watched as the smoke cleared to reveal an unscathed Sister Sin.

"What the hell?" grumbled Buttercup, picking up a piece of debri and hurling at her. She smoothly dodged it and took a step toward them.

"Oh, you girls. You've all got a lot to learn." grinned Sister Sin as her eyes flashed a scarlet red. "You're going to make me angry." she said and grew bigger.

"Bubbles, do something!" shouted Buttercup as she formed a bright green energy ball.

"I don't know what to do!" shouted Bubbles as she shot a light blue coloured energy beam at Sister Sin. With each hit, Sister Sin only grew more powerful.

"Girls, stop. The more you hit her, the more powerful she gets!" said Blossom as she stuck out her hand. "We've seen this before. Remember how the boys used to grow larger once we kissed them? Just like Sister Sin."

Sister Sin walked up to Blossom and leaned close to her, staring at her curiously. She grabbed a handful of Blossom's fiery red hair and pulled it close to her.

"You really are smart! I'll let you girls go for now, but next time you won't be so lucky. You can't beat me right now, and you know that." said Sister Sin. She then leaned close to Blossom and whispered something in her ear. After that, she flew off.

"Blossom, what the hell! Why didn't you do anything?" Buttercup shouted at her sister. "We could have beat her if we just teamed up!"

"No, idiot. We don't know her weakness, so how are we supposed to beat her?" Blossom paused for a moment. "A villain has never let us go like this before besides Him. She's not someone to be messed with."

After saying this, Blossom floated upwards, hovering against the rubble on the roof of the destroyed building. Below her, people were beginning to cautiously return to the streets. The sun was setting, and the oranges from the fire seemed to mix with that of the sky. As they looked up, shielding their eyes, they saw a girl floating with hair orange as the sun behind her and a red hair bow.

"Superhero!" someone cried out, pointing at the floating girl in the pink sweater. Blossom looked down for a moment, her pink eyes seemingly glowing in the pre-dusk light. She said nothing to her onlookers, both out of guilt and embarrassment. She did not save the day. She was not a superhero. The villain just happened to let her go.

Blossom gave her sisters a final look of mixed emotion and flew back to the school in a flash of pink.

"What's her problem?" mumbled Buttercup, following suit in a flash of light green. Bubbles was left alone. She looked up at the setting sun and sighed. She had the feeling that this year would be something different.

When the girls finally made it home, it was just about dinnertime. Blossom decided to skip dinner and so did Buttercup, but Bubbles found Kuki and sat down.

"So what happened with the explosion?" asked Kuki through bites of apple pie.

"It was weird." said Bubbles, picking up a fork to steal a bite. "Every time Buttercup and I hit her, she grew bigger and her eyes grew more red. Blossom just sat and didn't do anything, she just watched. Then, the lady said something to her and let us go. Blossom's in her room probably sulking and Buttercup is listening to her rock music. It was weird, but she still left." explained Bubbles.

"That is weird." nodded Kuki. They ate in silence for a few minutes until Bubbles started talking about her favourite shows and classes the next day. After dinner, Bubbles went to bed.

At about midnight, Blossom awoke to knocking at her dorm room window. After switching on a light, she opened the window to find a boy hovering in the air. He had dark blue eyes and blonde hair parted to one side.

"Bash?" mumbled Blossom, rubbing her eyes. She was still in her pale pink nightdress and her red hair was a complete mess.

"Blossom, there's something you need to see." said Bash.

"This can't wait till tomorrow?" asked Blossom, a bit annoyed that he woke her up at this hour.

"No. You need to come now." said Bash pulling her hand. He practically pulled her out the window, but she was able to catch herself in the air.

"You'd better have a good reason for waking me up the night before the first day of school." glared Blossom.

"Follow me and shut up." said Bash, whispering. He led her down through the lawn and into a propped-open window. The continued silently through the school and down the stairs into the basement. Every time Blossom tried to speak, Bash shushed her. Finally, they reached the object of his attention. Two boys were waiting for them.

"Blake? Breaker?" mumbled Blossom. They turned to face her in surprise.

"You brought Blossom?" asked the boy with the dark red bandana.

"She's the smartest person I know here besides Berserk. And we don't want to deal with her." answered Bash.

The boy with the bandana and the long red hair was Blake. Breaker, his brother, had messy black hair and dark green eyes.

"And this couldn't wait until tomorrow?" asked Blossom, beginning to feel annoyed with their tomfoolery.

"Listen-" Blake began. He was interrupted by a shadow and footsteps at the doorway. The four of them, after panicking for a moment, braced themselves. What happened next was hard to understand, even for them. There was a loud bang from behind the door and the force knocked them all forward. At the doorway, they saw a flash of purple running back up the stairs.

After that, the basement was silent. Whatever was behind the door had apparently gone quiet and whatever that flash was was long gone. Everyone looked fine but Blossom. She looked quite pale.

"Blossom? What's wrong?" asked Blake, placing a careful hand on her shoulder.

"Purple. Did you see that?" mumbled the girl.

"Purple?" asked Breaker, his green eyes concerned.

"Yeah, you're right. It's late, I'm tired, I'm seeing things. I'll head back to bed." said Blossom as she stood up.

"I didn't say anything." mumbled Breaker.

"Thanks Bunny!" mumbled Blossom rushedly as she back up the stairs and out of the building.

"Bunny?" mumbled Blake, looking at his brothers. Bash looked both confused and intrigued. Something very peculiar was behind that door, and he wanted to figure it out.


End file.
